1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air blower inflation adapter for use in connection with inflating air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects. The air blower inflation adapter has particular utility in connection with inflating air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects with a conventional leaf blower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air blower inflation adapter is desirable for inflating air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects with an air blower such as a conventional leaf blower. Conventional hand inflation pumps and compressors are designed for providing small volumes of air at high pressures for tires, basketballs, footballs, and the like, but are unsuitable for providing high volumes of air for the inflation of large objects at lower air pressures. Use of a conventional hand inflation pump or compressor is therefore very time-consuming for the inflation of such objects as air mattresses, rafts, and inflatable pools.
The use of air blowers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,231 to Bucher discloses a nozzle for a lawn and garden blower. However, the Bucher ""231 patent does not provide a profile fittable with inflation valves for pools, floats, rafts, beach balls, and other inflatable objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,576 to Stakes discloses a blower device for sweeping. However, the Stakes ""576 patent does not provide a nozzle assembly with an adapter fittable to the blower and a profile fittable with a wide variety of inflation valves.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,355 to Mariol discloses an air blower. However, the Mariol ""355 patent does not provide a nozzle assembly with an adapter fittable to the blower and a profile fittable with a wide variety of inflation valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,111 to Sowell, et al. discloses a blower vacuum. However, the Sowell ""111 patent does not provide a nozzle assembly with an adapter fittable to the blower and a profile fittable with a wide variety of inflation valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,356 to Salvi discloses an air inflater adapter. However, the Salvi ""356 patent does not provide a nozzle assembly with an adapter fittable to a conventional leaf blower and a profile fittable with a wide variety of inflation valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,938 to Suehle, et al. discloses an inflatable portable projection screen. However, the Suehle ""938 patent does not provide a nozzle assembly with an adapter fittable to a blower and a profile fittable with a wide variety of inflation valves.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,797 to Murphy discloses an inflatable enclosure. However, the Murphy ""797 patent does not provide a nozzle assembly with an adapter fittable to a blower and a profile fittable with a wide variety of inflation valves.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,406 to Littell, III discloses thermal contrast detailing for inflatable decoy targets. However, the Littell ""406 patent does not provide a nozzle assembly with an adapter fittable to a conventional leaf blower and a profile fittable with a wide variety of inflation valves.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an air blower inflation adapter that allows the inflation of air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects. The prior art patents make no provision for inflating air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects with a conventional leaf blower.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved air blower inflation adapter that can be used for inflating air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the air blower inflation adapter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of inflating air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects with a conventional leaf blower.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of air blowers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved air blower inflation adapter, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved air blower inflation adapter which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in an air blower inflation adapter which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an air blower inflation adapter, comprising a nozzle assembly with a first cylindrical section having an opening fittable to an air blower and a second smaller cylindrical section having an opening fittable to an air release port, and a conic transition section therebetween.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises an air blower inflation adapter for quickly inflating an inflatable object with an air blower, comprising a nozzle assembly with a first cylindrical section having an opening fittable to an air blower and a second smaller cylindrical section having an opening fittable to an air release port, and a conic transition section therebetween.
In another embodiment, the present invention comprises an air blower inflation adapter, comprising a nozzle assembly with a first cylindrical section having an opening fittable to an air blower, a second smaller cylindrical section having an opening fittable to an air release port, a conic transition section between the first cylindrical section and the second cylindrical section, a slot in the first cylindrical section, a bar connected to the outside diameter of the first cylindrical section of the nozzle assembly, a strap connected to the outside diameter of the first cylindrical section of the nozzle assembly, and fasteners connected to the strap, wherein looping the strap around the bar and connecting the fasteners reduces the width of the slot and reduces the diameter of the first cylindrical section of the nozzle assembly to facilitate connection to the air blower.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises an air blower inflation adapter for quickly inflating an inflatable object with an air blower, comprising a nozzle assembly with a first cylindrical section having an opening fittable to an air blower, a second smaller cylindrical section having an opening fittable to an air release port, a conic transition section between the first cylindrical section and the second cylindrical section, a slot in the first cylindrical section, a bar connected to the outside diameter of the first cylindrical section of the nozzle assembly, a strap connected to the outside diameter of the first cylindrical section of the nozzle assembly, and fasteners connected to the strap, wherein looping the strap around the bar and connecting the fasteners reduces the width of the slot and reduces the diameter of the first cylindrical section of the nozzle assembly to facilitate connection to the air blower.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include an adapter for connecting the nozzle assembly to an air blower and an adapter for connecting the nozzle assembly to an air release port. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air blower inflation adapter that has all of the advantages of the prior art air blowers and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air blower inflation adapter that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved air blower inflation adapter that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such air blower inflation adapter economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new air blower inflation adapter that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an air blower inflation adapter for inflating air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects. This allows a user to inflate such items more quickly and conviently than with a conventional air pump.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an air blower inflation adapter for inflating air mattresses, rafts, inflatable pools, and similar objects with a conventional leaf blower. This makes it possible to use the high volume of air provided by the leaf blower to inflate these items very quickly and conveniently.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.